


提姆公鸭，世界第一名侦探 （误）

by lisa_jam



Series: 猫男杰森系列 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, 猫男杰森
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_jam/pseuds/lisa_jam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>猫男系列 外一篇, 5+1<br/>迪克一直没有公开谈论他的秘密男朋友。但提姆作为一名出色的侦探破解了这个秘密。</p>
            </blockquote>





	提姆公鸭，世界第一名侦探 （误）

1

提姆必须承认，迪克·格雷森是一位了不起的英雄。他曾经是提姆崇拜的神奇少年，唯一能与蝙蝠侠并肩的少年义警；后来他又成为了夜翼，只身在布鲁德海文险恶的犯罪世界中奋战。迪克还是他从未拥有过的梦寐以求的哥哥，总是那么开朗包容，永远都站在提姆那一边支持鼓励他。

但有时候，他觉得迪克是个出奇地缺乏危机意识的男人。

迪克的人生一直都在跟危险打交道，众所周知他出生于马戏团的帐篷之下，而且从十一岁就开始打击犯罪了，用常规来定义他是万万不恰当的，但很多时候他对危险的认知还是迟钝得令人咋舌。

比如说他在布鲁德海文公寓那套出了名的糟糕的安保系统，这是经过蝙蝠侠鉴定的（当然提姆明智地没有对布鲁斯监控前搭档的公寓这一行为多做评论）。迪克的秘密身份至今没被哪个外卖小哥不小心撞破真是件天大的幸事。

又比如说众所周知夜翼和他的不少对手们维持着一种微妙的关系——暂且不提女猎手和狼蛛那样的女士们，对她们来说跟夜翼作对似乎主要是为了欣赏他穿紧身衣的模样，就连斯雷德·威尔逊那个老疯子，也很难说他是真心想要迪克的小命，还是单纯地享受他们每一次生死相搏的乐趣。

不论如何，作为迪克的后辈和没有血缘关系的养兄弟，提姆觉得自己有责任关心他的安全和幸福。而最近夜翼身边出现的这个隐身人让他的担忧指数又增加了不少。

两周前夜翼受到一群恶棍伏击时这个神秘的旁观者救了他一命，然后悄无声息地离开了，走之前还打开了他身上的紧急呼叫通讯器。提姆动用了一切侦探手法和蝙蝠侠教他的本领，却没有发现这个神秘人的丝毫踪迹。

迪克对这事表现出惯常的轻描淡写。

“哎，看来我有了个守护天使。”他说。

提姆可不觉得。本质上他不相信天使。如果真有超自然生物的存在，他也倾向于认为他们都是危险邪恶、招人堕落的黑暗力量。康纳为此常说他是个可悲的小阴谋家。

几天之后提姆为把一些重要的文件资料交给迪克去了一趟布鲁德海文。迪克那天惯例在街头值班，提姆远远看见他站在警车边，手搭在车前盖上，正在跟一个高个男人说话，还不时发出开心的大笑。

那男人的脸被一副雷朋墨镜遮住了大半。在九月初刚刚凉爽下来的午后，他却特立独行地穿着立领的皮夹克和皮裤，还缠着一条薄围巾——他看起来很不像是格雷森警官会交的朋友，而是某本时尚杂志的街拍模特。

这时男人对迪克说了句什么，迪克转过身看到了提姆，面孔顿时亮了起来。他一只手按住警帽朝着提姆急匆匆地跑过来。

“蒂米！什么风把你吹来了？今天的高速上有没有堵车？真不巧我的轮班还有半小时结束——”

“哦，事实上，我给你带来了些可能有用的东西——”提姆示意了一下自己的背包，就被兴高采烈的迪克打断了。

“我太久没有回大宅看望你们了。这是你第一次来布鲁德海文？一会我应该带你去哪里晃晃。对了，我们应该去找个餐馆。你想去吃东西吗？让我给你买冰激凌吧？”

“迪克，我是十五岁，不是五岁。”提姆有点好笑地说。

“你说的对。”迪克不好意思地笑了笑。“很高兴见到你，小弟。”他忽地张开双臂搂了一下提姆。尽管一直不太习惯这样亲密的举动，老实说提姆还是有点想念他的拥抱的。

“我看我还是另找时间再来吧。”皮裤男在他们身后说，显然颇有兴致地观看着他们的一举一动。迪克脸颊微微发红地回过头，“抱歉，我今天有点太过开心了——”

“只要你帮个小忙，下次让我来选酒吧。”皮裤男耸耸肩，露齿一笑。“晚点见，警官”他绕过他们走向一辆停在街边的摩托车。

“那是谁？”提姆好奇地看着皮裤男远去的方向。

“一个熟人。”迪克微笑着说。“好了，现在让我们来看看你带来的资料吧。”

那晚他们一起夜巡。夜翼一路遥遥领先在空中飞翔，一边游刃有余地回头嘲笑他的笨手笨脚。不过他后来还是良心发现教了提姆几个新的搏击招数。他们还尝试了“火车修行”，具体来说就是如何蒙着眼在急速行驶的列车上保持平衡。整晚上迪克都显得兴致高昂，就是说，比他平时的状态还要更加高昂一些。

“对了，你弄清那个家伙是谁了吗？”稍晚些时候提姆说，他们正坐在一座高楼的房檐上啃玉米卷饼。

“嗯？”迪克啃着自己的卷饼，似乎没有明白。

“你知道，就是你的那个神秘监视者。他后来就这么消失了？”

“没，他一直都在啊。”迪克回答得好像理所当然。提姆差点被呛到了。迪克有点担心地看着他。“你没事吧？”

“你不觉得……这样有点奇怪吗？”提姆小心地说。“这个人是个好手。要我说他的隐藏手法可能比我们都厉害。有这样一个家伙在周围难道不该让人警觉吗？”

“听着，罗宾。他就介入了那么一次，而且他的整个举动都没有敌意。”迪克耸耸肩。“如果你注意到了，现在我有点忙着对付罗兰德·戴斯蒙德和他的帮派势力，如果有人不妨碍我的工作，我真的不是很介意他们旁观。”

提姆对此有一百个不同意见。但没等他把嘴里的卷饼咽下去，迪克已经站了起来，做了个优雅的伸展。“想再来一轮火车修行吗？今晚我一定得教你掌握诀窍。布鲁斯对你的训练太疏忽大意了，作为前辈我可不能允许你因为这个而给自己惹上麻烦。”

他冲着夜空一跃而下。提姆只得拔出自己的钩枪跟着跳了下去，因为如果你不立刻行动，就永远也别追上夜翼了。

2

提姆没有想到他们这么快就又碰到一块了。

那是一场布鲁斯为了宣布启动 “哥谭重生计划”而举办的晚会，场面盛大，哥谭的媒体和各路名流悉数到场。这是个庞大的项目，牵涉到哥谭众多社区的振兴重建计划，以及一系列保障贫民区的孩子接受教育的行动。

媒体显然对此站成两派，一方认为这是韦恩男孩想要洗心革面重拾家族慈善事业的表率，另一方则质疑这位含着金汤匙出生的花花公子到底对振兴实业有多少了解。自然，他们并不知道布鲁斯在当蝙蝠侠之外还对这座城市投入了多少心血，但这不是一个可以用公子哥儿布鲁西的肤浅笑话掩饰过去的场合。

所以尽管迪克手中还有堆积如山的工作，他仍然在晚会当天下午提前赶回了大宅。

“我可是特地来挺你的，布鲁斯老伙计。”他若无其事地笑着说，“不过希望阿福没把我的旧衣服都送人。我现在的工资可买不起高级定制礼服。”

布鲁斯什么也没说，多愁善感向来不是他的长处。“阿福一直保留着你的尺寸。”他说，在离开房间之前握了一下迪克的肩膀。迪克脸上的微笑变得更深更自然了。

在这种时候提姆会格外深刻地体会到他们曾经是完美无缺的活力双雄，不管之前有什么样的缘故让他们不能再继续搭档，只要在布鲁斯需要支持的时刻迪克一定会赶来。

于是迪克很快被阿尔弗雷德收拾妥当，可以耀眼夺目地登场了。他穿上了一身深蓝色的西装，系着相配的浅色领带，和提姆两个人陪在布鲁斯两边，伴着他在晚会开始前发表演说。

演说赢得了满场掌声，布鲁斯很快被宾客包围住了，迪克在人群中巧妙地移动，为他分担压力。他很清楚由自己的作用——一直以来他都扮演着那个“被韦恩收养的遗孤”，而现在则是一名勇敢地投身于维护法制的争斗中的年轻人。由他来向人们展示布鲁斯·韦恩也是一个富有同情心与社会责任感的公民再合适不过。

所以现在他站在这儿，用谦和的微笑转移过于尖锐的话题，在目光诚恳专注倾听的同时留意着四面八方的动向。迪克确实生来就习惯了站在聚光灯下，有时候表现得比布鲁斯还要自如。女人们喜欢他的存在，比起布鲁斯·韦恩那丰富多彩但充满谜团和猜测的情史，显然和善热情的年轻警察是她们心中更容易攻略的目标。

也有几位年长的女士格外和蔼地要和提姆交谈，但他在她们花哨的假指甲有机会戳到他脸上之前就有礼貌地找借口脱身了。他在堆放着水果挞的银盘后面躲了一阵，这才晃悠出来。

他发现迪克还被那个哥谭公报女记者缠着不放。“所以，你在布鲁德海文的生活中还会感受到布鲁斯·韦恩的影响吗？你在警局的同事们对你强有力的背景如何看待呢？”她还在问。 迪克皱起了眉。

“没有那样的事。当警察这件事完全是我自己的主意。”

“哦，我们都是成年人了，没必要遮遮掩掩的。”她涂满蔻丹的手指搭在他的小臂上。“大家都知道布鲁德海文的司法系统可不是以清廉声名在外的……”

迪克的微笑有些僵硬。提姆觉得应该帮他解围了。他正打算拿出“身体孱弱的韦恩二少爷”那套，却发现有人已经抢先一步。

“哦，你已经借用他太久了，女士，也是时候留点机会给其他人提问了。” 一只修长的手从后面探过来，搂住迪克的腰。这个男人穿着一件饰有暗色条纹的银灰西装，还系着一条暗绿色的领巾。对于年轻男人来说领巾往往太过老派，但在这个眉眼锋利的男人身上却恰到好处地缓和了那股锐气。

等等，什么？提姆眨眨眼。显然女记者也跟他一样措手不及。迪克却自若地靠着那个男人，浑然不觉他们以亲密的姿势贴在一起。“等一下，理查德，这位是……”

男人狡黠地一笑。“如果你不介意的话，我们需要好好地叙叙旧。” 他占有性地圈紧了在迪克腰上的手，不由分说地把人拉走。

提姆站在原地，仍然为这个突然冒出来的“老朋友”而不解。然后他恍然大悟——这是那天跟迪克一起站在街边的皮裤男。当然随之而来的是更多疑问。他端上一杯苏打水，尽量不动声色地跟在他们后面。

“刚才那可不算是很有礼貌，杰森。”迪克正在说。

“礼貌从来不是我的长项，格雷森。”皮裤男——杰森回答。他上下打量迪克的西装，啧啧出声。“天，有个管家真是太重要了。他们怎么放心你一个人搬出去布鲁德海文生活呢。”

“那我猜你是很满意啦。”迪克说。“我不知道你原来在哥谭。”

“总得有人来把你从媒体的魔爪下解救出来吧。”杰森凑上前去，以一个似是而非的角度贴在迪克耳旁。“我的见义勇为有什么额外奖赏吗？”

迪克轻笑了一声。“我看我们还是别给今晚制造额外的话题了，毕竟布鲁斯才是晚会的主角。”

“还是爸爸的好男孩，迪基鸟。”杰森撅撅嘴。“顺便说一句，你的小弟已经盯着我们很久了；他可是个有点粘人的小跟屁虫啊。”

提姆这下不得不从柱子后面走出来。感谢德雷克家的教育，他露出自己训练有素的社交笑容，朝那个高大的男人伸出手。“我是提姆·德雷克，很高兴认识你。请问你是……？”

“哦，提米！这是杰森，”迪克轻快地招呼。“你们上次见过了。”

“杰森·陶德。”男人接口，饶有兴致地侧过头。“这么说你就是那个最年轻的韦恩男孩。”

“迪克从来没有提起过你。所以我想你不是他在布鲁德海文的……同事？”提姆盯着他。这句客套话当然很牵强；从他精心打理的头发到那双擦得铮亮的小牛皮鞋没有一点像是迪克的警务人员伙伴们。

“哦，哥谭才是我的老本营。”杰森耸耸肩。“虽然我有几年都不在这里活动了，不过最近我觉得是时候回来啦。”

他递给提姆一张名片，米白的硬质卡片上面印着一行花体字和烫金的斯芬克斯像。提姆盯着那个谜样微笑的女人侧脸和翼狮的合体。

“本画廊主要收集德国表现派和未来主义画作，还有一些波洛克的早期作品，如果你提前预约，我可以带你在店里转转。”杰森一摊手，露齿一笑。“小侦探。”

那句话的音调让提姆的神经警觉了起来。这个年轻男人的微笑里总有种隐约闪烁的锋芒。

迪克扬起眉毛来回观察着他们，似乎打算开口，但他的注意力却被不远处正在叫他的哥谭中央警署局长詹姆斯·戈登转移了。戈登局长走过来，他们闲谈了几句，迪克问候了他的女儿。等提姆回过神来，那个叫杰森·陶德的男人已经像散入风中的轻烟一样神秘地消失不见了。

3

“我觉得迪克被危险的家伙缠住了。”提姆说。

康纳从自己那杯大份奶昔后面盯着他。他们坐在一家餐厅里，表面上好像两个商讨作业的中学生。而事实上，提姆在桌上摊了一沓资料全都是关于迪克的——剪报、监控录像的照片，还有密密麻麻的财务报表。

“呃。所以这些全部是关于迪克那个……绯闻男朋友的？”康纳谨慎地问。他可能完全是出于对提姆身为泰坦队长的敬意和他们友情的重视才坐在这里。

提姆面色凝重地盯着那张银行报表。“不只是单纯的男朋友，这个男人有很多可疑的背景，我深挖之下才发觉。他拿着一本欧洲护照，所有在册记录都是从两年前开始的。在这座城市里他就等于是一张白纸。”

“你知道你有点像个跟踪狂，对吧？”康纳说。提姆木然地瞪着他。“抱歉，”超级小子举起双手。“你继续说。”

“你不懂，康纳，这个家伙给我一种很危险的感觉。”提姆对这些事有种天生的直觉。直觉让他发现了哥谭王子布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠的秘密，直觉让他发现了马戏团空中飞人迪克·格雷森和罗宾的联系。“而我现在还弄不明白究竟是为什么。”

“所以这很……糟糕？” 

“这很糟糕。这绝对比迪克跟他那个女房东在一起的那次要糟糕，记得吗，后来他发觉那女孩是个黑手党老大的私生女，然后迪克就被卷入了黑手党仇杀。这也绝对要比女猎手海伦娜·波提纳利那次要糟糕。”提姆开始抓头发，“你明白吗，迪克对人都有一种盲目的喜爱劲儿，他认为所有人本质上都是好的，不管他们之前经历过什么，直到他们给他带来伤害——”

“嘿，淡定点，兄弟。”康纳踢了他一下。“迪克是个大人。他能处理好他那些，呃，危险的男女朋友的事。”

“问题就在这里，迪克对他的人际关系毫无自觉——他根本没发觉自己老是被怪人吸引。要是他面前有个池子竖着黄色的警戒牌，还用粗体字写着‘危险！’，他会想也不想地跳下去，连眼睛都不眨。”

康纳张嘴想要反驳他，大概是想说前泰坦领队、让人敬重的英雄夜翼可不是这么个粗心大意的人，但他话到嘴边却卡住了。他们对视着沉默了十秒钟。“所以……再给我讲讲你怎么调查的这个‘不是绯闻男友’的家伙？”

提姆重重叹了口气，开始跟他讲那天在韦恩慈善晚会之后发生的事。

他完全只是出于谨慎调查了一下这个叫杰森·陶德的男人。因为反正布鲁斯要是知道了也会对他进行背景调查的。得到的结果很简单，杰森·陶德是个持有绿卡的欧洲公民，两年前来到哥谭，目前在一家位于上城区的画廊担任艺术品评估专家。事实上这些资料太过一目了然，反而让人心生怀疑。提姆倒是还发现迪克中学就读的哥谭学院有过一个叫杰森·陶德的学生。但学校档案上显示那个男孩在五年前就转学离开了，之后便追查不到他的去向。总而言之，所有关于这个名字的线索都被干净地一刀两断，这更加让提姆的侦探直觉响起了警报。

于是他转而追查杰森工作的画廊。资料显示这座画廊位于哥谭上城的富庶地段，已经拥有三十多年历史，当中几经转手。提姆查阅了所有拥有者的信息，直到最后一个名字引起了他的注意：陶德·皮特斯。稍加回忆之后他认出了这个名字，这是猫女赛琳娜·凯尔的一个代理人。猫女这两年行事低调了起来，而且她也帮忙维持着哥谭的秩序，所以她跟蝙蝠侠和罗宾一直处于互不干涉的状态。提姆再往下细翻，终于发现陶德·皮特斯跟杰森·陶德在德国某处拥有同一个银行账号。

这可说明了点什么。

迪克已经赶回布鲁德海文忙活他的案子去了。提姆决定这是他出动的时机。

他把单车停在马路一边，远远就看到了那个雕有斯芬克斯的金色小招牌。画廊位于一栋三十年代老建筑的一楼，外墙贴着厚重的砂岩浮雕装饰。室内的空间经过改造，整理得简单空旷，干净的白墙上稀疏地排列着几幅风格抽象的巨大油画。今天是周三下午，整个房间空空荡荡。提姆走过那些线条粗犷的画作。

“瞧瞧是谁来了。”

杰森·陶德居然从里间晃了出来。他又穿回了皮裤和厚重的靴子，显然这才是他钟爱的打扮。他的脖子上仍旧松松垮垮地挂着一条围巾。

他挑剔地打量着提姆身上的平克弗洛伊德T恤、运动外套和松垮的牛仔裤，摇摇头，“我一直以为是迪基鸟自己的问题，不过显然你们韦恩家对形象的要求实在太马虎了。真难想象没了你们的那位可敬的老管家要怎么办。”

“我想布鲁斯对我们的教育已经足够用了，谢谢。”提姆说。 

杰森懒洋洋地抓抓后颈。“那么小侦探大驾光临究竟有何贵干？”

提姆抖了一下。这个叫法总让他想到雷霄古与布鲁斯照面时喜欢的称谓。

“你接近迪克有什么目的。”他索性直奔主题。“我知道你为那个猫女工作。”

杰森连眼睛都没眨一下。“这两者有什么关系吗？”

“你在公众面前伪造了自己的身份。而且你很可能涉足一系列盗窃销赃的行当。不管你对迪克用了什么样的说辞……”提姆选择着用词。“他不应当受到这样的对待。至少不是跟一个骗子和小偷在一起。”

杰森脸上的嘲笑不见了。“我跟迪克认识很久了。我们对彼此的了解比你以为的要多，小侦探。不要自以为是地跑过来大放厥词。”

“而且是迪克自愿跟我在一起。我们现在的关系完全是两个成年人心甘情愿的结果。”他尖刻地看着提姆。“也许这对于一个连女孩的手也没摸过的小鬼来说太过复杂了点。” 

提姆的脸涨红了。“我怎么样不关你的事——”

“所以尽管去问你的好大哥吧，小鬼，”杰森挥了挥手，自顾自朝房间里面走去。“看来他也不是什么都跟你分享，不是吗？”

4

结果在他有机会当面告诉迪克之前就出事了。

提姆一放学回家就听说迪克受伤了。而且是见鬼的布鲁德海文警察射中了他。显然在戴斯蒙德的唆使下，警方已经正式把夜翼列上了恐怖分子的名单。就在夜翼试图制服一个四处放火的神经病的时候，特警队包围了他们所在的建筑，某个愚蠢的警督一声令下，他们就不管不顾地朝着正在搏斗的两个人开火了。

迪克很走运，子弹没有伤到任何重要部分，但他很吓人地流了一地血。但他好歹勉强逃离了特警的包围，成功躲进了安全屋才失去意识。 

现在他躺在莱斯利·汤普金斯医生的私人诊所病房里，满面愁容，并不只是因为刚刚从大量失血休克中恢复过来。提姆跟着布鲁斯没多久就赶到了医院，现在他们正在迪克的病床前，看他闷闷不乐地摆弄自己的点滴，对着自己打了石膏的腿皱眉。

“我以为你已经退出布鲁德海文警局了。”布鲁斯说。迪克烦躁地嘟哝了什么，然后说，“我的案子还没有结束，戴斯蒙德——”

“事情已经陷入了胶着的状态，你如今留在警局会是个很大的麻烦。”布鲁斯打断他，“而且你打算如何解释你被射中的事？”

“我跟我的队长艾米说我得了急病要做手术，她给了我一星期的假。”迪克说，“真的，我只需要再有一阵时间——”

“你确实需要休息一段时间，冷静一下。你现在太急躁了，情感会影响你对事情的判断。”布鲁斯说。他没等迪克争辩就从床边站了起来，“我要去跟汤普金斯医生说几句话。”

迪克看着他的背影消失，叹了口气。提姆不确定自己是不是该继续待在房间里。“呃，我打算去搞点咖啡。需要我从自动贩卖机给你带些什么吗？”

迪克朝他投来一个微弱的笑。“谢了小弟，一杯热咖啡就够好的了。”

于是提姆去对街买了咖啡，违背医嘱地选了迪克平时最喜欢的口味——充满了焦糖和一大堆匪夷所思的高热量添加物，另一手端着自己的拿铁上了楼。结果他在推开迪克的房门之前察觉到病房里传来两个人的说话声。

听出第二个人的说话声让提姆停下了手里动作。那可不是布鲁斯的声音。他尽可能缓慢地把门推开一小道缝，朝里面看着。

杰森·陶德正站在病床前。他不知用了什么方法避开所有人的注意溜进了病房。

“你现在这个样子能做什么呢？拄着拐杖回去执勤吗，大英雄？”

“布鲁斯没权利决定我是不是应该继续当警察。这是我的工作，我的城市。我不会因为他的单方面判断就退出。”

“也许你只是想证明离开了你老板的斗篷你也能独当一面。但这不是为了证明给任何人看，蓝鸟。”

“见鬼，杰森，我来到布鲁德海文不是因为你，也不是因为布鲁斯，这是我自己做出的决定，不要告诉我应该做什么！”迪克的突然爆发让躲在门外偷听的提姆有些吃惊。他从来没见过迪克这么生气。

杰森则显得出奇地冷静。“是吗？但我觉得你只不过是在弥补自己的内疚。尽管事实上以前发生过的所有事都根本不是你的错。你没有辜负蝙蝠侠，你没有辜负哥谭，你也没有辜负我。你只是喜欢把太多担子揽到自己身上，直到有一天你失手了，搞砸了，然后你就逃到一个新的地方来躲避你自己的那些感情。”

房间里一时变得非常安静，只听得到迪克粗重的喘息声。

“你可以继续在那里自怨自艾，迪基。但我一直记得你比那更有勇气。”杰森讽刺地说，他推开门，甚至没有对还呆呆地站在门口的提姆挑一下眉。“我就把抱在一起抹眼泪的时间留给你们了，最好还是趁那个更难搞的老家伙回来之前开溜。”他越过提姆，很快消失在走廊尽头。

迪克坐在那里怒气冲冲地盯着自己的腿。他看起来比刚才还苍白了一些。提姆犹豫了一下还是走了进去，把咖啡在床头放好。

“所以……”提姆小心翼翼地说，“他确实曾经是猫女的同伙，你一直都知道。”这段时间他终于把杰森·陶德的身份搞得清楚些了。但迪克跟杰森之间发生的所有一切是个对他来说也太过曲折复杂的故事。

迪克心不在焉地看着窗外。“没错。但那时候他还是个孩子……而且他已经收手很久了。”

“可你从来没说过你在罗宾的时候就认识他！”提姆故意夸张地摊手。“亏我一直以为他接近你是为了从布鲁斯的家业当中谋得什么好处。”

这成功地让迪克转过头来看他。

“什么……？杰森没有图谋我的钱，看在随便什么的份上！”迪克哭笑不得地说。“好吧，我只是觉得这事儿跟家里人谈起来有点尴尬。我也有点害怕确认我们之间的关系，因为即使现在我自己也有点不相信这是真的……”

他叹了口气。“杰森是对的。我只是在自欺欺人罢了。有时候我只是讨厌他变得比我更成熟。”

提姆走到他床前，笨拙地伸手拍拍他的肩。“那在发生这一切之后……你还用同样的眼光看待他吗？因为现在你是夜翼，而他是个前盗贼，他失踪了五年又回来了，你们仍然站在某种程度对立面上，但他又救过你的命……我是说，” 他试图解释自己的话，“布鲁斯就不信任赛琳娜·凯尔。”

迪克的表情有点伤感。“布鲁斯……有太多原因不能对他所关心的人敞开心扉。但是我不是他。而且我相信杰森。我仍然会一直相信他。” 他自然不过地说。

“哦，好吧。”提姆把手放在后颈上。“那我猜我的‘尴尬的兄弟谈话’就到此为止了。”

“嘿，谢谢你，提米。”迪克轻声说。他终于露出了平时的微笑。“会没事的。我们会找到办法的。”

5

没过了几天迪克便执意搬回了布鲁德海文，坚持他要在家处理一些文件。虽然拄着拐杖他还是展现出了不起的杂技演员技巧，迅速地溜出了医院。布鲁斯对此表面上没有说什么，但一连几天在餐桌上他都比摆着比平时更臭的扑克脸。于是提姆找了个借口，去布鲁德海文看迪克恢复的情况。

他已经快走过了迪克公寓楼下的那家洗衣店，却在玻璃窗内瞥到一个熟悉的身影。提姆犹豫了一瞬，然后走了进去。

杰森·陶德正叉着手站在那里，他手边的台子整齐地摞了两堆小丘状的衣服。“你能相信有人活了二十多年从来不知道白色跟彩色应该分开洗吗。有时候我真不明白他是怎么生存下来的。”他头也没回地开口。

“迪克怎么样了。”提姆也就省略了打招呼的步骤。

“像个瘸腿的国王一样颐指气使。不出意外，他可能今晚就会戴着固定器溜出门去。”杰森说。

他只穿了件无袖背心，下巴上满是胡茬。他这次没有戴围巾。提姆注意到他脖子上有一道苍白的伤疤，从锁骨一直蔓延到颈侧。杰森注意到他的目光，耸了耸肩。“是碰到小丑——那时候还是红头罩的时候弄的。那次我真的以为自己玩完了，不过还好我的命比较硬。”

提姆不知道说什么。杰森把衣服塞进洗衣机，关上门。“不介意的话我要抽根烟。”

于是他们俩就站到了外面的马路上。杰森叼着烟，眯着眼望着楼上迪克那间公寓的窗户，有一阵没说话。

“我之前说过的那些关于你的话……”提姆努力开口，“我为我没有了解全部事实就随便评价你而道歉。”

杰森瞟了他一眼。“我不介意，鸟宝宝。要学会放狠话你还欠很多锻炼哪。”

提姆没有理会他给自己按的外号。“只是对我来说……迪克永远是那个完美的罗宾。当然接过他的职责对我来说就像是最疯狂的美梦成真——但我一直觉得自己只是个替代品，因为蝙蝠侠需要罗宾。”他有点磕巴地说完，“你明白吗？所以有时候我没法接受他也是个凡人，也会犯错。”

杰森把烟头丢在地上，用脚跟碾灭。“我不知道你们家的事，小鸟宝宝……不过迪克·格雷森可是个马戏团奇葩。他对这个世界的看法生来就有点怪异。” 

提姆已经习惯了他带点嘲笑的口气。事实上，他还觉察出那讽刺之下的隐藏着某种难以形容的亲密。

“……人们会改变。”杰森说。“而迪克……他不喜欢改变。他就是那种固执的混蛋，想要抓住自己身边的一切，每样都不放过，直到他超过了自己能力的极限。”

他摇了摇头，似乎短暂地陷入了回忆之中。

“但是他带给别人许多美好的东西。因为他就是个从来不知道放弃的疯狂小怪胎。这是他的某种超级能力。”

提姆想起他第一次见到飞翔的格雷森演出的时候，昏暗的帐篷下打着一道雪亮的灯光，在那光芒之中那个年轻的杂技演员纵身跃入空中的模样，那是他尚存为数不多的童年记忆中最光彩夺目的片段。 “没错，”他同意道。

现在他开始相信迪克所说的了。他们总会找到办法的。

+1

在那之后又过了很长的一段时间。这个家庭里经历了许多变故，一些人离开了，但他们也迎来了不少新成员。但总的来说，一切都还在继续下去。

这天是星期天的早上，提姆好不容易把自己从床上拖了起来，只为了喝到阿尔弗雷德煮的新鲜咖啡。他迷迷糊糊地下了楼，走进餐厅。达米安早就坐在那里了，面前摊着他的橙汁和一本书。作为一个小鬼他保持着惊人严苛的作息时间。

他对提姆的到来只抬了抬眉毛。在共同经历了一连串的事件之后，他们两个终于能够比较文明地坐在同一张桌子前面了，这实在是个不小的进步。

“早啊，小伙子们。”迪克欢快的声音从楼梯口传来。他脚步轻快地溜进房间，看起来一如既往地神采奕奕。

“话说在前面，你这里有除了那个全是糖分组成的麦片之外的食物吗？”杰森跟在他身后走出来。他顶着湿淋淋的头发，穿着一件陈旧柔软的灰色T恤，很显然是属于迪克的。他对着迪克正在倒入碗中的彩虹色麦片哼了一声。

“再吃那玩意你迟早会死于动脉硬化。”

“咬我啊。”迪克轻松地说。

杰森咧嘴一笑。“我昨晚就已经做过了不是吗。”

提姆翻了个白眼，摊开报纸。 “谢谢，我们并不想知道那些。厨房里有松饼材料，阿尔弗雷德还准备了一些培根，就在锅里。”“谢了，小红鸟。”杰森挥了挥手，朝厨房走去。

“等一下！”达米安嚷道。他瞪着杰森的身影消失在厨房门口。“陶德什么时候来过夜了？而且……他待在格雷森的房间里？”

提姆已经对杰森时不时地不请自来习以为常了。毕竟对于一个曾经的大盗来说翻到别人的卧室应该不算什么难事，何况还是经过迪克默许的。但达米安显然并没有意识到杰森已经是这个家的常驻访客了。可能只是这小混蛋对人际关系的理解少的可怜。

好吧，如果提姆从来没有跟达米安解释过这也不能怪他。

“格雷森有个男朋友？”达米安难以置信地说，显然还处在刚刚发现这个事实的震惊中。“为什么我不知道？”

这一次提姆成功地保持了不动声色。他喝了一口自己的咖啡，漫不经心地说。“自己去搞清楚吧，大侦探。”

 

-END-


End file.
